geneitaiyofandomcom-20200213-history
Shirokane Ginka
is a 13-year-old girl who also have the power to use the Elemental Tarot cards. She holds the power of The Temperance. Appearance Regular Outfit Ginka Shirokane has long blonde hair that's bouncy and wavy. She has light blue eyes and normally assumes a cheerful expression. She wears a black headband lined with white ruffles. She wears a strapless navy-blue dress with a few white stripes and white ruffles at the bottom. She accessorizes her dress with a white sailor-fuku color and a yellow ribbon. She also wears brown boots with buckles. Magical Girl Outfit When she enters the Astralux and transforms, Ginka's hair grows longer and the lower half of her curls glow. She also wears a bright halo along with her ruffly headband, and the halo is accented by red and blue wings. The wings are of different shapes - The red wing, to the left of her halo, resembles that of a bird. The blue wing, to the right of her halo, is more square-shaped. Not only does Ginka have wings on her halo, she has a larger pair of similar wings floating near her back. Other than the longer hair and the presence of the halo and wings, Ginka's appearance remains largely the same. Personality Ginka is the easygoing and laid back girl of the main cast. She prefers not to worry over things too much and usually has a calm and cheerful though somewhat lazy demeanor. Ginka is also the joker of the party, poking fun at simple things from time to time, namely some of Seira's quirks like her love for chicken salad. Despite her lazy demeanor, she's quite mature as she does not hold grudges and usually keeps a neutral opinion on many things, not allowing her feelings to interfere in her judgement or resolve. Speaking of resolve, Ginka has a strong one that only Akari's may surpassed. Despite finding out that a Daemonia was a friend of her's and her father's and helped them in their time of poverty, she quickly resolved to kill him to end his suffering. She also decided to fight her Anti Card, despite knowing she would disappear if she'd kill it, on one on one. In a early encounter with it, she even chastised her friends for hesitating in destroying it despite the immense pain it was causing her. It should also be noted that Ginka usually faces tough situations with a grin on her face. It's this cheerful attitude that caused her friends to cry and hug her, when she returned to save them in Episode 12. It is hinted Ginka has an obessession with money. This could be because of her rough past involving her father and her living in poverty and constantly worriying about bill collecters and others they owed money too. This may have tramutized Ginka, causing her obessession over money. However, she is not afraid to share it as shown in Episode 7. Ginka also is said to be a bad student, being behind in her courses. She often tries to make excuses, but is usually retorted by Seira for being bad at studying. Background She inherited the power of the Elemental Tarot from her great-aunt. At the age of thirteen, she activated her power and was admitted to the Sephiro Fiore's Japanese Branch. She then teamed up with Hoshikawa Seira and Tsukuyomi Luna. Later, Taiyou Akari joined the team, making a team of four. Story On The Overflowing Water, she met with the Anti-card of The Temperance. They attempted to attack the Counterpart, but - instead of the Daemonia taking damage, Ginka took it and nearly died. During the first fight, the team of four fled to save Ginka's life. Later in the episode, Ginka singlehandedly fought her Anti-card and managed to defeat it. However, because of the disappearance of her Anti-card, her existence was erased. Then in episode 12, she was revived and helped to battle Cerebrum with Hoshikawa Seira and Tsukuyomi Luna. Relationship Gallery :Please go to Shirokane Ginka/Image Gallery for more images. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elemental Tarot User Category:Erased Category:Brave Category:Monsters Category:Demoniac Category:Homunculi